


Three Rules to be Broken

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clumsiness, Gen, Hance - Freeform, Holiday Sweaters, Ice Cream, M/M, Mistletoe, Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Rule number one of spending Christmas alone with your best friend: Do not let them know they are also your crush.Lance hadn’t always been subtle about when he liked someone, then again “subtle” wasn’t in his vocabulary.





	Three Rules to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simply_nerdy_foster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_nerdy_foster/gifts).



_Rule number one of spending Christmas alone with your best friend: Do not let them know they are also your crush._

Lance hadn’t always been subtle about when he liked someone, then again “subtle” wasn’t in his vocabulary, but when it came to his best friend no matter what the occasion, he tried his best to keep the little ember of affection from burning through his chest and exposing him.  Of course in the current moment, Lance was having a bit of a hard time keeping himself in check, as Hunk snuggled into the blankets happily and had his hand resting in the bowl of popcorn that sat on the couch between them.  Shifting a bit under the heavy snowman blanket that covered his legs, Lance absentmindedly played with the sleeves of his sweater, the soft blue and white material keeping him warm even though the temperature in the house was fine.  Glancing at the television, Lance asked, “You want ice cream?”

Hunk turned away from the movie and laughed at the question, a slight feeling of warmth rising in Lance’s cheeks.  Sitting up a bit Lance said, “I mean, we have those Christmas sprinkles you got for cookies but you only used them once and we have a two gallon tub of vanilla ice cream so…”

Waiting for a response, Lance pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, suddenly feeling too warm to be wearing a sweater.  Looking at Hunk again, Lance felt his hands get sweaty as the big guy smiled and stated, “That’s one of the most ridiculous things I’ve ever heard of.  Let’s do it.”

“Yes!” Lance exclaimed, throwing the blanket off his legs and jumping off the couch to pad into the kitchen.

Opening the freezer Lance heard Hunk’s heavy footsteps as he moved to get some bowls out from the cabinets.  Placing the tub of ice cream on the counter, Lance asked, “Where’s the scooper again?”

Hunk shrugged and pointed to a drawer and said, “In there I think?  I don’t remember.”

Frowning, Lance rummaged around in the drawer before looking up at Hunk and shaking his head before saying, “No scooper.”

Sliding the drawer shut, Lance tried not to stare at Hunk as he pouted at the tub of ice cream indignantly.  Leaning against the counter, Lance said, “I guess we can just make hot cocoa, we can still use the sprinkles.”

“Or,” Hunk said a gleam in his eye as he patted the ice cream tub.  “We can just eat the whole thing at once.  Grab a spoon buddy, it’s Christmas so we might as well treat ourselves.”

_Rule number two of spending Christmas alone with your best friend (crush): Don’t bury yourself in ice cream toppings._

Sitting back down on the couch, Lance balanced a big bag of M&Ms on one arm, while he gripped two spoons and a canister of sprinkles in the other.  Pulling his legs up, Lance felt the couch shift as Hunk sat down and placed the canister of sprinkles down and held out a spoon.  Hunk offered a smile in thanks, causing Lance’s heart to miss a beat and forget how to talk.  Blinking, Lance grabbed the tub of ice cream and pulled the lid off before asking, “You cool with M&Ms?  We can just do the sprinkles if you want, I don’t care.”

Hunk shrugged and suggested, “Sprinkles first and then M&Ms when we get bored?”

Grinning, Lance picked up the can of sugar sprinkles and shook it like a maraca before holding it out for Hunk to take and said, “You’ll throw a fit if I put too much on.”

Rolling his eyes, Hunk took the sprinkles and stated, “That’s cuz you drown yours in piles of sugar and gummy bears.”

Shrugging, Lance waited until Hunk finished adding the topping, before jamming his spoon into the ice cream.  Sparing a glance at the TV, Lance raised an eyebrow at the movie and paused in eating to ask, “I thought we were watching that one with the kid who almost shot his eye out?”

Hunk held up his spoon as indication for Lance to hold on, before saying, “We finished that one a little while ago.  Besides, I like seeing this kid turn his house into a dangerous obstacle course of death.”

Scooping out another spoonful of ice cream, Lance said, “I can’t argue with that.”

Sticking his spoon in his mouth, Lance stretched his arms over his head before pulling the utensil out of his mouth.  Eyeing the bag of M&Ms, Lance noticed Hunk staring at him and quickly asked, “Do I have something on my face?”

“Huh?  Ah, no,” Hunk said almost sheepishly, turning his attention to the chocolate candy.  Pointing at the bag, Hunk asked, “Wanna add ‘em?”

Placing a hand over his chest, Lance stated, “You know the way to my heart.  Sugar.”

Tossing the bag to Lance, Hunk laughed and said, “I think you mean food in general.”

Catching the bag, Lance turned it over to open it before mumbling, “Just your food.”

“Sorry, what?” Hunk asked, leaning closer to Lance so their faces were only a few inches apart.

Feeling his mouth go dry, Lance sat back quickly, accidentally ripping the M&M bag open a bit too quickly and causing most of the contents to spill over onto his sweatpants and fall into the couch cracks.  Letting out a nervous laugh, Lance waved his hand and tried to carefully scoop the spilt candy into the ice cream tub while saying, “Sorry, that was an accident.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything to berate Lance’s accident.  Picking up his spoon, Lance thought to himself, _“Shut up little bi brain.  Not now.”_  Taking another bite of their shared dessert, Lance looked at the simple artificial Christmas tree with its little colored lights sitting in the corner of the room.  Shoving another bite of vanilla and M&Ms into his mouth, Lance stood up and pointed to the tree before trying to say something only to nearly choke on his ice cream.

_Rule number three of spending Christmas alone with your best friend (crush): Do not forget how to talk when exchanging gifts._

Covering his mouth with his hand, Lance swallowed and coughed before saying, “I’m being a bit too amazing tonight, my physical being can’t keep up with my mental prowess.”

Throwing his head back, Hunk laughed at Lance’s comment and dropped his spoon into the ice cream tub before snickering, “That’s a new one!”

Not trying to suppress the warmth that spread throughout his chest, Lance knelt down next to the tree and grabbed Hunk’s gift.  Shuffling back to the couch, Lance dropped the wrapped gift on Hunk’s lap before sitting down and saying, “Merry Christmas buddy.”

Pulling the heavy snowman blanket over his legs, Lance looked at Hunk expectantly, waiting for the present to be opened.  Smiling softly, Hunk ripped the blue wrapping paper off quickly, his eyes sparkling with excitement which sent a light joyful feeling ripple through Lance’s chest.  Holding up his gift, Hunk smiled widely at Lance as he said, “You didn’t.”

“I did,” Lance admitted, his eyes lingering on the yellow and white sweater he had knitted for Hunk.

Standing up, Hunk squirmed out of his grey sweatshirt and pulled the knit sweater over his head and examined the pattern.  Looking at Lance, Hunk moved the ice cream and the toppings onto the coffee table before sitting back down, a bit closer than before.  Rubbing his arms happily, Hunk said with a grin, “You made mine match yours.  I like that.”

Biting the inside of his lip, Lance nodded and asked teasingly, “So where’s my gift?  Or did you order them all late and they’ll be here in time for New Years?”

Pouting cutely, Hunk said, “I got everything on time this year.  You want yours now?”

Without hesitation, Lance nodded and said, “Um, yeah!”

Smiling, Hunk let out a small groan as he stood up before saying, “I’ll be right back.”

“Fine,” Lance said kicking his legs against the blanket, as Hunk shuffled over to a corner of the room and fiddled with something.

Sitting up, Lance pushed his sleeves back up to his elbows and tried not to bounce out of his seat as Hunk wandered back over slowly.  Motioning for Lance to stand up, Hunk said, “It’s not much, and you can return it if you don’t like it.”

“Oh c’mon man,” Lance said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood across from Hunk.  “I don’t care what it is, I’ll love it.”

Sucking on his bottom lip, Hunk lifted his hand so it was directly over Lance’s head, a small smile creeping onto his face.  Looking above him, Lance felt his face get hot and his ability to think fly out the window as he stared at the small sprig of mistletoe.  Turning his attention to Hunk, Lance blinked and tried to remember how to talk as Hunk asked, “Is this okay?  I mean I have an actual present for you, but is it okay with you if I…?”

Trying to talk and failing, Lance shit his mouth and nodded mutely, letting Hunk pull him into a warm hug before gently pressing a kiss to his forehead.  Still unable to form words, Lance leaned forward a bit and let Hunk close the small gap between them by gently kissing him.  Pulling away slowly, Hunk smiled nervously and asked, “Are you alright?”

Nodding, Lance felt a small smirk make its way across his face as he said, “I’m doing great.  But I think I’d do better if you’d do that again.”

Chuckling softly, Hunk pulled Lance onto the couch and flipped the snowman blanket over them before saying, “Cuddles too?”

Moving so he was leaning on Hunk’s shoulder, Lance stated, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Secret Santa gift for [the-invisible-society-2](https://the-invisible-society-2.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and I had too much fun making this. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I'm [here](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) in case anyone wants more of my weird stuff.


End file.
